1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a Non-planar FET, and more particularly, to a method of simultaneously forming a Non-planar FET and a planar FET.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as various kinds of consumer electronic products are being constantly modified towards increased miniaturization, the size of semiconductor components are modified to be reduced accordingly, in order to meet high integration, high performance, low power consumption, and the demand of products.
However, with the increasing miniaturization of electronic products, current planar FETs no longer meet the requirements of the products. Thus, there is a development for non-planar FETs such as non-planar FETs (Fin-FET) to achieve a high drive current and to lessen the short channel effect. Because the Fin-FET basically has a three-dimensional structure, the forming method thereof is more complicated than that of the traditional structure. Generally, the Fin-FET is formed on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. There are still some problems needing to be overcome when forming the Fin-FET on traditional bulk-silicon substrate. Moreover, it is also difficult to integrate Fin-FET forming method into conventional planar FET forming method.